


Wanted: editor

by bauble



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: I'm searching for an editor





	Wanted: editor

Hi all,

I'm taking a break from my regularly scheduled Arthur/Eames programming to put out a call for an editor.

What does 'editor' mean? Someone more involved than a beta reader who will read not only my Inception fanfic, but also my original writing. Ideally, it's someone interested in reading not only my prose (short stories, novels, etc), but also the screenwriting and plays I'm working on. I'm looking for someone interested in reading rougher, earlier drafts to give detailed, in depth feedback.

My editor would be able to read my work ahead of posting, read the original projects I'm working on, and provide invaluable assistance to me in my writing process. If that sounds appealing to you, then great! Read onward. If all of the above sounds tedious at best, feel free to click away. No hard feelings.

QUALIFICATIONS: you have beta read or edited at least 3 stories before (it can be in fandom or in a professional capacity). No need to be a writer or trained editor--the interest and the drive to do this are what matter most to me at this point. 

This may go without saying, but you should probably like the majority of my writing. I don't expect anyone to love all of it, but if the only stories you like from me are in the Amuse-Bouche series, being my editor may end up just a slog for you.

If you are interested, you can either comment below with your email address or send me an email at baubling at gmail.


End file.
